vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Adventure Bus VHS 1997 (2000 Reprint)
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Wiggle Time ("Quack Quack") Music Video Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Opening Previews *Barney's Rhyme Time Rythm *Barney Buddies Fan Club Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Titles * "Barney Home Video * "Barney's Adventure Bus" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Steven Feldman * Writer: Mark S. Berthal * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Ben Vaughn * Music Director: David Bernard Wolf · Cry Wolf Music, Inc. * "Adventure Bus" Original Music: Angelo Natalie, David Bernard Wolf * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Voice of Barney - Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Voice of Baby Bop - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Voice of B.J. - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Body Costume - Jeff Brooks ** Chip - Lucien Douglas ** Keesha - Mera Baker ** Kristen - Sara Hickman ** Robert - Angel Velasco * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Terrie Davi * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Manager of Music Services: Jill Hance * Lighting Designer: Ken Craig * Post Production Supervisor: David Baertsch * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: Colin Deford * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Scott Dailey, Van Smalley, Tommy Turner * Videotape Operators: James Johnson, Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Director: Murray Campbell * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: Trey Smith * Grip/Electric: James Edwards * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Leadman: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props; Brian Sheffield Hunt * Shopper: John Reneau * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Assistant to the Performance Director: Caroline St. Denis * Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Gail Lee Dunson * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Carpenter's Assistant: Debi Theis * Costume Shop Supervisor: David Cobb * Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Susie Thennes * Costume Stitcher: Amelia Clemens * Costume Technician: Lawrence Aeschlimann * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * Wadrobe Assistant/Buyer: Mindy Cranston * Costume Assistants: Janet Bush, Denise Rohr, Dianne Littlepage * Dialogue Editor: Denise Crowell * Sound Editor: Don Clark * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Rerecording Mixer: Gary French * Animated Backgrounds and Compositing: DNA Productions, Inc. The Stokes Group, Inc. * Morphing Effect: Reel FX, Inc. * Storyboard Artist: Jimmy Ellis * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Production Assistants: Jeff Burson, Craig Wright, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Joy Starr, Kimberly Thronton, M.Ed., Patricia Williams, Ph.D. * Children's Teacher: Valinda Kimmel * Children's Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns: Tamera Tatsch, Corey Jones * Animals Provided By: Joel Slaven, Corey Jones * "I Love You" · Lyrics By: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright © 1997 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews *More Barney Songs *Barney: What a World We Share Closing Logos * Barney Home Video * Lyrick Studios Category:Lyrick Studios Category:VHS Category:2000 Category:Barney Home Video